1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and more particularly, to a padlock, which has two combination lock sets and a storage chamber for keeping small things.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locks mainly include two types, namely, the combination lock operatable by a set of numbered wheels and the pin tumbler lock operatable by a key. A regular combination lock comprises a casing, a shackle, and a set of numbered wheels mounted in the casing. The casing has a plurality of through holes for accommodating the numbered wheels. The user can rotate the numbered wheels to show the correct number combination, thereby unlocking the shackle. There is also known a combination lock that provides a set of pushbutton digits for pressing by the user to input the correct number combination to unlock the lock.
Conventional combination locks commonly use three or four numbered wheels to compose number combinations. This design provides only a limited number of number combinations, and a thief can solve the riddle to get the correct number combination within a short time. Further, after a long use of a combination lock that provides a set of pushbutton digits, the pushbuttons may become loosened. In this case, a thief can easily solve the riddle to get the correct number combination of the combination lock easily. Therefore, the aforesaid conventional combination locks have low security.